worthhollowfandomcom-20200215-history
Fernan of the Forest
Name: Fernan of the Forest Seeming: Darkling Kith: Skogsra Court: Courtless Freehold: Fort Worth Virtue: Hope Vice: Lust Pronouns: He/him/himself Physical Description Apparent Age: 26 Height: 5'9" Skin: Brown (Mask), Green-veined (Mien) Hair/Eye Color: Brown/Black Clothing: Loose knits. Detailed Appearance: Mantle: Noteworthy Merits: Striking Looks (4) Pinterest: Fernan of the Forest Commonly Known Fernan spends his time in the Freehold tower, or more accurately on the roof of it. He can often be seen watching everything on the ground below with his dark eyes, surrounded by pretty birds and other small flying hedge-beasts. His arms are covered with veins in his mien, but he doesn't look like part of the forest--he looks like something dark and dangerous that cloaks itself in the guise of the forest in order to lull you. But he's so lovely that surely he must be safe... right? Fernan is particularly loved by King Ash, though it's entirely unclear what the older man sees in the young darkling. Fernan is very taken with Kassia Clearwater, and they have recently begun a courtship of sorts. Spring 2010: Fernan is brought out of Arcadia as one of James Arlet's harvests. Uncommonly Known If you are friends with Fernan, he may have taken you through the roof access to his tiny home. His apartments consist of two small rooms situated at the tip of the Tower, and are only accessible from the roof. Fernan was taken to Arcadia very young, and was there for a very long time. He speaks English haltingly, still not used to having to communicate with others. He was used in Arcadia to "hunt" escaped slaves who had stumbled into his forest, seducing them and drawing them under in peaceful sleep after so that his gentry could recover them. He didn't understand the nature of his work, and was briefly at risk of being killed for a loyalist when James first pulled him out. Omen When you cast Omen 1 on Fernan of the Forest, you receive a vision. You are in Arcadia, in a forest as deep and dark and verdant green as a painting, lovely enough to bring a lump of emotion to your throat. A beautiful man, naked as the sky and glistening in the permanent twilight of the thick forest, stalks quietly through the trees, peaceful and one with the forest that has pervaded even to be a part of his physical body. A frightened girl, bleeding and terrified, runs through the trees, tripping and stumbling on the undergrowth. She must be an escaped slave, or perhaps she was placed here specifically to be hunted, but the terror in her eyes can't be denied or misunderstood. Yet when she looks back at the beautiful boy who pursues her with his steady assured step, there is a hesitation in her scrambling flight. She stops, she waits, and she watches. His dark eyes hold her, and she cannot look away. The tension drains out of her face, out of her adrenaline-flooded body, and everything is replaced with desire, with trust and love, with total submission to the lovely man who approaches her. He draws closer, extending a hand to her, his veins green against his brown skin. She leans trembling into his touch, and there is a sense in the vision that this poor girl, hunted and trapped, is for this single short moment in her life, genuinely at peace. Happy. Content. And you can see from the expression on the young man's face, that he is content in this moment, too. He may or may not understand the horrors that have been inflicted on this girl, and he may or may not be aware that the peace she feels now will not long last, but in this moment he is pleased to have given her something good in her hard life and, yes, he enjoys the sweet surety of her abject desire for him. He leans in to touch his lips to hers, but there is a sensation of yanking, of calling, of summoning. The vision swirls furiously, the colors swimming and blurring and bleeding together, and then you are in a brightly-lit room, windowless and closed, and there are people here. You recognize James Arlet, of the Autumn court, and the Chiurgeon Violet. Yakone is here also, ner tail twitching with bottled energy and raw curiosity. There are others here too; warriors from the Summer court and hunters from Autumn--the tightly-knit cabal that runs with James and supports him in his harvesting. The beautiful naked young man stumbles forward in surprise, sprawling onto the floor and cowering from the terrifying strangers--so many strangers, and none of them step forward in thrall to him, not even when he meets their eyes. He whimpers anxiously, and looks around in fear, his dark eyes pleading with them not to hurt him, begging to please let him be sent back? To his pretty green forest, and the nice girl he was about to play with? An angry hand tightens on a spear, another hand reaches for a sheathed sword. James frowns at them both, waving them away. Stepping forward, he kneels on the floor and gently embraces the boy--a comforting hug of protection and kindness. In the vision, you can hear what Fernan heard then, a soft whispering voice that insinuates into your ears even as you can see that James' mouth does not move. ~You're okay. It's safe here. You are Skosgra, right? We have a tree here, he will love you like a son. I'm sending for him right now, and you will be safe. Don't be afraid, you are free now.~ Category:NPC Category:Harvest Category:Fort Worth Category:Courtless